


Catching Her Man

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, in the orchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione has fancied Charlie since the day she met him. Now that she's of age, she's determined to get her man. But is he just as determined to get her as well?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Catching Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Naked Weasley Fest in Hermione's Nook on facebook. I feel like there's not enough Hermione/Charlie fics out there, and I was super excited to take this one on. All mistakes are my own, and of course, I own nothing you recognize.

It started out small. A first meeting when she was 15; the summer of the World Cup. She arrived at the Burrow, excited to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But then he walked in. Hermione didn’t think she had ever seen a man like him in person. And he definitely was a man compared to the boys she was used to being around.

He had the same ginger hair she was used to seeing on the Weasleys, but for some reason, his shaggy, windswept hair just looked better. He wasn’t as tall as Mr. Weasley, but Hermione could tell he was fit with the way his shirt sleeves clung to his arms. At 21, Charlie was a beautiful man, and Hermione knew she had her first major crush.

Hermione tried to keep her crush to herself. She made sure to sandwich her questions about Charlie in between asking about the other Weasley boys when talking to Ginny. She would pretend to be interested in Bill too when talking to the Twins about their older brothers’ careers.

She kept hidden the many books on dragons and Dragonology that she still had from the library. Of course, she borrowed them to help Harry with the first task, but no one needed to know she still had them.

She had even tagged along with the rest of the Weasley family after the first task to say hi to him before he went back to Romania. Using all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione managed to ask him a few questions about his responsibilities and what he loved about the reserve. She tried her hardest to appear older, and was delighted when he said he would love for her to write him.

Hermione spent many nights the rest of that year composing letters to Charlie. She started innocently enough, asking more about his favorite dragons and for information here and there. Slowly, as their letter increased in frequency, they got more personal. As she learned more about the man, her crush continued to grow.

***

The next time she saw him in person was the summer between sixth and seventh year. She was at the Burrow again, only for Bill’s wedding to Fleur. When she saw him this time, she was no longer the young girl she had been the first summer. With the help of the time turner, she was almost 18 and most definitely an adult. Their age difference hadn’t matter to her for a long time, and she decided to make sure he wouldn’t care either.

Hermione waited until his siblings had said their “hellos” before walking over to him. “Hey Charlie, it’s wonderful to see you again,” she said while wrapping her arms around his trim waist. She could feel the hard muscles underneath his tight shirt as she shifted a bit closer to his body.

“Mione, I am so glad to see you,” he replied back with a quick squeeze to her body.

She blushed slightly as she stepped back. She could feel his gaze sweep up and down her body in an appreciative glance. Hermione felt her nipples harden, and could tell the exact moment when Charlie’s eyes noticed her reaction. She fought her natural response to cover her chest to his unblinking stare.

This was what she wanted. She wanted him to realize she wasn’t just some dumb little girl that was friends with his kid brother. She wanted him to see her as a woman, a desirable woman at that. So she forced her arms to relax, and cleared her throat with a slight cough to get his attention.

Charlie seemed to snap out of his trance at her cough and gave her a small wink, which she replied to with one of her own. The whole encounter seemed to happen without any of the other’s seeing, which Hermione was grateful for.

“So Charlie, did you bring me back any pictures of Selma?”

“Of course I did,” he replied.

“Who’s Selma?” Ron asked, interrupting the two.

“She’s an Antipodean Opaleye that I’ve been following through Charlie since she hatched,” she replied. “Charlie has been sending me updates and pictures for a while now.”

“She’s finally taken to flying, and I promised Mione I’d get some pictures,” Charlie said with a smile.

“Wait, I’m confused,” Ron whined. “You’ve been writing to Charlie? Since when? And why can he call you Mione, when you get really angry when I try to shorten your name?”

“Because Ronald, I don’t really like nicknames, but Hermione is pretty long to write out. Charlie and I have developed a sort of shorthand, and the name just kind of stuck. He’s really the only one I let use a nickname,” she said with a shrug. “And we’ve been writing since fourth year, after the first task of the TriWizard Tournament.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Ron pouted.

“I didn’t think it was any of your business, honestly. So Charlie, hand over those pictures, I’ve got to see my girl!” she exclaimed. Hermione grabbed the pictures from Charlie, and her heart practically stopped at the sight of the dragon flying around. “Oh Charlie, she’s beautiful,” she smiled.

“Yes, she is.” He replied. Hermione was so caught up in looking at the picture, she didn’t realize Charlie was looking at her and not the dragon when he answered her back.

“I can’t wait to actually meet her,” Hermione said while glancing back toward Charlie. The smile she wore was one that the others rarely saw. She was just so happy to see Selma finally using her wings, but more importantly, she was happy to share this moment with Charlie. Years later, Hermione knew that moment in the kitchen was the turning point of her future.

***

Hermione continued to use the days leading up to the wedding to enact her plan. Each morning when Mrs. Weasley would hand out the daily tasks, she would volunteer for jobs near or with Charlie. The first morning saw them cleaning up the garden near the house. Mrs. Weasley had insisted they weeded the garden by hand with no magic to prevent damaging the magical plants.

Hermione purposely wore her tiny, spandex bike shorts with a white, clingy vest top, knowing that the outfit would show off her figure. After a couple hours of weeding, Hermione knew she was driving Charlie crazy. She made sure to bend and lean over in Charlie’s peripheral vision, letting him get an eyeful of her spandex covered arse. She knew the white top was practically see through from the sweat dripping down her body.

It seemed like Charlie was playing her game too, as he had long ago removed his own shirt, giving her a show as his abs were slowly revealed. Hermione's mouth went dry seeing his chest for the first time. She had dreamed of those abs, pectorals, and shoulders for years, and they were finally in front of her. She caught his chuckle at her response, and knew she needed to step up her game.

That was how she _accidentally_ spilled water down the front of her shirt while taking a drink. And he _accidentally_ leaned against her body while reaching for the small shovel. Then later, Hermione _accidentally_ fell into his lap while pulling a particularly difficult weed out. While Charlie _accidentally_ pulled her back into his lap while _helping_ her get up.

The two kept going, back and forth, for the rest of the day, and when their tasks were done, Hermione knew she would be able to get her man.

***

Before she knew it, it was the day before the wedding, and it seemed like everyone was just ready for the next day to be over. Mrs. Weasley had kept them all so busy, that the group had begged her to have the morning off.

“Please, Mum,” Ron whined. “We’ve got everything ready. Can’t we just have a few hours to just relax?”

“I suppose that would be ok,” She said. “But don’t go messing anything up!”

“Thanks, Mum/Mrs. Weasley!” the room shouted in a chorus, and before she could blink, the room was empty.

Hermione was on her way back to Ginny’s room when she heard Charlie’s voice coming from the room him and Bill were sharing for the night.

“She’s driving me crazy, Bill. All week we’ve been tiptoeing around each other, and I think I’m going to snap soon.”

“So snap then. Take what you want. Obviously she’s interested in you too.”

“But what about our age difference?”

“Who cares? She’s an adult, you’re an adult. If this mess with Fenrir has taught me anything, it’s to live life to your fullest, and don’t worry about what anyone else thinks.”

“Yeah, I guess. Listen, I’m going out to orchard for a bit. Cover for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Before Charlie could open the door, Hermione hurried into Ginny’s room. She shuffled away so quickly, she didn’t see the smirk on both Charlie and Bill’s faces.

“I told you she was just outside the door,” Bill laughed. “Your trap is laid, now get yourself out there so she can find you.”

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best brother ever?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here.”

***

Hermione gave herself fifteen minutes before she went looking for Charlie. She tried to come up with some kind of excuse for being in the orchard, but she was just more excited about being alone with him. Hermione was so caught up in her current fantasy that she didn’t immediately feel the wards as she stepped through them.

“What?” she whispered, looking back the way she came. Before she could explore the strange tingling she felt, she heard a slight grunt.

Hermione whipped her head the opposite way, and all thoughts and words left her. For the first time in her life, she was completely speechless. There, spread out on a blanket was the man of her dreams and fantasies. Naked as the day he was born, his hand firmly clenched around his hard cock, his fist pumping quickly. He was chasing his orgasm, and by the tightening of his abs, he looked close.

Hermione watched in complete rapture while Charlie pleasured himself. She felt her lower stomach clench in arousal. She stifled a groan as she watched his hand move up and down his hard shaft.

“Oh Hermione,” Charlie exhaled. “Just like that, baby girl.”

Hermione couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about her while touching himself. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she made her way to the physically perfect man. Hermione reached out with a slight tremble, but wrapped her hand around his.

At her touch, Charlie’s eyes snapped open. Whiskey caramel met dark chocolate, both with pupils blown wide. Hermione felt Charlie’s grip relax as he let her hand take over stroking him. Hermione mimicked his strokes from earlier, teasing out the same noises from before. While she could tell he was close before, now she could feel his body tense.

She ran her other hand up his abs, feeling each dip between his muscles. She felt him tense further as she took the tip of his head into her mouth. Hermione had dreamed of the taste of him, and she was not disappointed. He was slightly salty with just a hint of muskiness that made her senses scream _Charlie_.

His hands gripped and tangled in her curls as her lips suctioned around his cock. Hermione felt his moans as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft in time with her tongue swirling around his head.

“Oh baby girl, you’re so perfect. Just like that. Take my cock in your pretty little mouth.”

Hermione was more turned on than she had ever been with the praise coming from Charlie. She could feel her slick coating her thighs and knew her knickers were ruined.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Charlie muttered a quiet spell, and Hermione felt herself bared to him.

“Oh my beautiful girl. You’ve been teasing me all week with that sweet body of yours. I’ve been waiting to get you alone for a while now,” Charlie said while picking her up by the hips and placing her over his body.

Hermione continued working Charlie’s cock until she felt his tongue on her cunt. She moaned around him as he tasted her.

“Just like pure honey,” he murmured into her.

Hermione almost forgot what she was doing as Charlie continued to assault her senses. “Baby girl, you better put that cock back in your mouth, or I’m not going to let you come.” Lost in her haze of lust, Hermione didn’t respond immediately. To prove his point, Charlie moved away from her center and waited for her to begin again.

It was one of the most difficult things Hermione had ever found herself doing. She prided herself on being a multitasker and completing any task sent her way, but keeping just enough brain function to continue pleasuring Charlie, while he was having his wicked way with her was taking all of her power.

She found herself moaning around him and knew she was close. She released his cock with a slight pop, while continuing her up and down strokes. “Charlie, please. I’m so close.”

“Me too baby girl, me too,” he grunted.

Hermione placed her lips around him and gave a strong suck. She felt his body tense up under her just as he bit down on her nub. Her body flew over that pure pleasure hill just as she felt him explode in her mouth. With each quick inhale she took, she felt a spurt of him coat her throat.

His orgasm was so big, that while she caught each shot of his seed in her mouth, she was unable to swallow it all down. Little trickles of his come mixed with her saliva trailed down his shrinking shaft as she fought to catch her breath.

“Charlie, that was…”

“I know baby girl.”

Hermione laid her head on his muscular thigh as her heart beat slowly went back to its normal rhythm, while Charlie ran his hands up and down her hips.

“If you were interested back, why did we wait all week?” Hermione finally asked once her breathing was back to normal.

“I think the anticipation just heightened the whole experience, don’t you?” he smirked.

“Well yes, but Charlie, I’ve got to tell you something, and I just wish we had more time together.”

“More time? What do you mean more time? We’ve got the rest of the summer with each other. I’ve taken a leave from the reserve for a bit, and I plan on spending every moment I can with you.”

“Charlie, while I would love every minute of that, you have to know that I’m leaving, and soon.” Hermione moved herself off of Charlie to look into his eyes. “We’ve got a mission from Dumbledore, and I have to help Harry. We leave tomorrow after the wedding.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow. But you have to know that I’ll be thinking of you every minute I’m gone, and wishing I was here with you. You’re it for me. I’ve known since I was just a little girl fancying her friend’s old brother.”

“Come here baby girl, we’ll figure this out, together. I’ve finally gotten you, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

Hermione found herself wrapped up in Charlie’s embrace with a blanket he had transfigured laying across them. Yes, tomorrow she’d be leaving to help Harry on his mission. And yes, tomorrow her life would be completely different. But for now, she let herself be held by the man of her dreams, and she was content.


End file.
